A Sorta Fae-rytale
by Jo Soulliere
Summary: Bo is taken by The Wanderer, and the team is scattered around the city (if not the world at this point). Tamsin and Dyson work together to try to find a way to get Bo back. What will happen when everything Tamsin has been holding back from the others is revealed? Picks up at the end of season 3 of Lost Girl, and moves into my own version of Season 4. B/T, K/H pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A Sorta Fae-rytale**

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Lost Girl story, it's what I imagine happens between the scenes that we are shown in the third season, and then moves swiftly along into my own version of season 4. I never expected to be writing this story because up until I watched season 3 I was a Lauren/Bo fan 100%. I read about Tamsin before I watched season 3, so I was expecting her, and I was ready to dislike her from the start… I gave it a good effort, but by the middle of the season the Valkyrie had won me over – and apparently a shiny new obsession was born. I'm suddenly very interested in the mythology, legend, and lore involving Valkyries; sadly I haven't been able to find quite enough information to satisfy my curiosity.

Anyway, this story has been eating away at my brain for a while now. When it started invading my dreams I knew it was time to do something about it.

Time for the disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Lost Girl, characters, names, story lines, everything belong to the original creators; I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment – and hopefully for yours as well. I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with it yet, but I hope we all enjoy the ride!

Now… On to the Show!

* * *

_Tamsin could see herself clearly as she rounded the corner of the apartment building, wearing her fitted jeans and her black spaghetti strap tank, with the long dangling earrings and her hair pulled back. She was walking quickly toward her truck, which was parked in the parking lot of Dr. Lauren Lewis's apartment building, where she had just left Bo standing alone, after sharing a drink with her in the Doctor's apartment. She had followed Bo here after helping her complete her invitation to the Dawning. She couldn't explain why she had helped her; or even why she had followed her. She was starting to feel an irresistible urge to protect her. She was a shield-maiden after all. Once upon a time, at least; and that's what shield-maidens are meant to do, protect great and noble warriors. _

_She felt a sharp needle of dread pulling at her insides like a thread through a wound that was being stitched, as she noticed what appeared to be a Tarot card lying face down on the pavement just a few feet away from her truck. She bent to pick it up, holding it in her hands. She didn't have to turn it over; she already knew what the other side would reveal. She flipped it over anyway, hoping against hope that she would be wrong. _

_"No- No!" She pleaded desperately, looking to the sky as hundreds of Tarot cards depicting The Wanderer rained down over her. "Please, tell me she's not the one". _

The Valkyrie woke with a start, hearing the last pleading words of her dream fade as she sat up, breathing deeply, and shaking her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from her brain. _ Please, tell me she's not the one._ The phrase stuck in her thoughts. A tear made a slow trail down the surface of her smooth cheek in the dark. "Of course she's the one" she said quietly to herself as she pushed the tear away with her hand. "Why wouldn't she be"?

Tamsin hadn't realized it right away, of course, when she had first met Bo. That this Succubus would be the one she had been searching for – in more ways than one – for a couple hundred years now, in one sense, and a few months in the other. "She was just supposed to be another mark" she said out loud to whoever, or whatever might be listening. She ran her hands over her face, and then pushed the blankets from her as she stood up. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt she had worn previously, that were lying on the floor near her bed. _I look like hell, _she thought as she glanced in the mirror when she walked past it on the way out of her room into the larger more spacious living area "Guess that happens when you don't get much sleep". She grabbed a bottle of Whiskey that had been sitting on her coffee table. She opened the bottle and downed as much of the fiery liquid as she could manage in one tip up. Looking around the room she tried desperately to find some sort of distraction while she waited for the amber liquid to do its job and help her forget her woes.

* * *

In a more private and secluded area of the Dal, Bo was sitting alone on an older style sofa that was covered in throw pillows, when Tamsin walked in. The dark haired woman looked up from the beer she had been staring at, to take in the appearance of the normally gorgeous Valkyrie. Bo noticed that once again she looked disheveled, like she had a fight with a whiskey bottle all night, and the whiskey bottle had won - which seemed to be a good theory, since she was carrying a half empty bottle with her; as seemed to be her norm lately. Tamsin looked as though she hadn't slept in days, and her clothes hadn't been changed in at least as long. Her jeans seemed fairly wrinkle free, as denim usually does; but the white button up blouse she wore under her turquoise blue leather jacket looked like it had seen much better days.  
"Right now isn't really the best time", she said flatly as she looked back to her glass. "After you climbing fully clothed into the tub with me last night, I'm really not so sure that I can handle any more of your cryptic weirdness right now".

The blonde ignored the comment and threw herself down next to the Succubus. Bo inhaled deeply and forced the air back out of her lungs as she slid over slightly, giving Tamsin a bit more room. "Hey, hot pants, nice to see you too" she said adding just enough snark to her voice to let Bo know that she was still lucid enough to know who she was talking to. "Where's the _good_ doctor, she still missing?" she drawled. It was amazing to Bo how someone could emphasize their words in such a way that you could visualize the sneer on their face without ever looking at them. It was a talent that Tamsin seemed to have perfected over the years.

Bo heaved another sigh and took a swig from her glass. "Like I said, not a good time". She set the glass back on the coffee table in front of her. "What do you want?" she asked, her eyes hardened as she looked over at the blonde again.

"I don't know. I was supposed to be trying to forget about you", she shook her bottle at Bo "but here I am; talking to you again. I want everything. And I don't want anything. Especially not from _you_", she said emphasizing the word "you" as she draped her arm over Bo's shoulder, then took a long drag from the bottle she was holding.

"Then what are you doing here, bothering me?" Bo asked as she shrugged Tamsin's arm off her shoulder.

Tamsin repeated Bo's words in a mocking tone, as she raised her eyebrow and bobbed her head back and forth. "Fine, Succu-bitch. I know when to take a hint". The blonde took another drink from her bottle and stood up. "Just thought it would be nice to have some company", she said as she started to head out of the room.

Bo shook her head and sighed to herself. "Tamsin… Wait. I'm sorry, okay? Come back… Sit down".

Tamsin stopped between the doors, standing with her back to Bo. After a moment of contemplation she turned her head far enough to look back over her right shoulder at the other woman. "Why would I want to do that? You don't want me here any more than I _really_ want to be here", she said, but made no attempt to further walk away.

"I still haven't heard from Lauren. I'm worried about her and to be honest, I'm not dealing with it so well at the moment; or with anything regarding her for that matter". Bo stood up and placed her hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "Please? Just come back and sit down. You obviously have something on your mind… And I could use the company right now, too". She reached over, swinging one of the doors with its many windows shut. "Can you shut that other door?" she said as she turned back toward the sofa, to reclaim her seat.

Tamsin did as she was asked and shut the other door before turning back toward Bo. "Cozy with these doors closed" she said sounding irritable, "I'm only staying because it makes me feel better to see you so miserable" she said as she sat back down next to Bo and took another long pull from her bottle.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it", the dark haired woman said not sounding at all convinced. She looked Tamsin up and down for a few minutes before saying anything else. "I don't get you Tamsin".

"No, you don't", said the Valkyrie flatly. "No one does, it's all part of who I am".

"You say that you enjoy seeing me suffer," Bo continued unbothered by the interruption. "yet, you helped me rescue Kenzi when she was fae-swapped with that little fox fae. You were the only one who would listen to me, the only one who believed me; hell, my own girlfriend was afraid of me. You let me feed off you, because you knew I was weak. You helped me through my invitation to the Dawning, when you didn't have to. The energy I can see surrounding you tells me you're doing anything **_except_** enjoying the fact that I'm suffering".

Tamsin scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Riiight. Try not to read too much into my 'helpfulness'. Maybe I'm just trying to gain your trust to make _my_ job easier".

Bo sat back, shaking her head. "I don't believe that, but whatever you say. I don't know why you won't just let me help you".

"Because you can't!" Anger flared for a moment in the Valkyrie's voice, and then it trailed off into the hollow sound of defeat and resignation as she continued. "… No one can. And every time you try, it just makes it more difficult for me".

A look of empathy crossed the Succubus' face. "Tamsin…" she said softly. After taking a brief moment to think, she lifted her hand and gently cupped the Valkyrie's cheek in her palm and lightly ran her thumb over the blonde's cheek bone.

Tamsin turned her face toward Bo, her features hardened in a mask of indifference, but her eyes were pleading for help. "Don't try using your succubus persuasion on me", she stated without much conviction, although a slight hint of shadow quickly crossed her features, and was gone again. Bo knew it was just a small warning, to remind the succubus who she was talking to.

"I'm not. Not here, not like this". Bo looked into Tamsin's eyes and softly continued, "Tamsin, please... Talk to me; at least let me try to find a way to help you".

Abruptly, Tamsin leaned forward pressing her lips to Bo's. Neither made an effort to deepen the kiss – or to pull away, although Tamsin had cupped the back of Bo's head, pulling her closer; keeping Bo trapped there until Tamsin chose to let her go. Tamsin pulled back slightly, but pressed her forehead to the other woman's as she looked into her eyes. As Bo gazed back into Tamsin's eyes, she could see so many things. Conflict, passion, desire, agony, defeat, despair. She wanted to help this woman, she needed to; but she didn't even know what the problem was.

"You are my problem, Succubus", Tamsin said in a low, breathless voice. There was no real blame or malice in her voice as she spoke, just a statement of fact, as the Valkyrie saw it. The blonde closed her eyes and made no move to increase the distance between them.

"You keep saying that, but… I really don't understand how or why I'm your problem Tamsin", Bo said as gently as she could. "Please, explain it to me?"

The Valkyrie sighed and pulled away from the Succubus. She opened her eyes, studying Bo for a long moment, trying to make a decision. She reached behind her and pulled what appeared to be a folded Tarot card from the back pocket of her jeans; she looked it over thoughtfully and said "Because of this", as she handed it to Bo.

"Okay…" Bo said, looking at Tamsin in confusion. "It's a Tarot card, how does this make me you're problem?"

"Just look at it… would you".

Bo looked skeptically back to the card as she unfolded it. "You kept one of the cards from my Dawning? When we were talking to that strange woman, the Land Lady…" She shook her head, "Again, I don't understand".

"It's not from your Dawning invitation, Bo. This card was left for me, as a message; a warning…" Tamsin clenched her jaw, as she reached out taking the card back from Bo. "Never mind, I can't do this".

"Can't do what?"

"Nothing, forget about it. I've already said too much. This whole situation, it's not going to turn out well for either of us". Tamsin suddenly stood up and walked to the door. She looked back at Bo briefly, "Catch you later. Or not. Whatever". And with that she opened the door, walked out and left Bo staring after her.

"God, that Valkyrie has some serious issues". Bo said to herself as she grabbed her beer and finished it off in one long gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sorta Fae-rytale**

Chapter 2

A/N: This Chapter picks up just after the last episode of the 3rd season. I didn't feel the need to recap all that happened during the last 2 or 3 episodes.

* * *

"Ugh… shit!" Tamsin muttered as she sat up, holding her head in her hands. She coughed, trying to take in a deep breath of air. It still felt like the black smoke was invading her lungs, wrapping itself heavily around her as it had when her truck crashed near the lake. "Oh God… Dyson?" For a moment, she looked around frantically trying to find him. She spotted him lying beneath a bush only a few yards from where she currently sat.

The Valkyrie tried to stand, but her legs weren't in the mood to cooperate just yet; so she half crawled, half dragged herself to him. "Dyson?" she called out, as she reached over and shook him by the shoulder.

Her partner didn't say anything, but a deep guttural rumble escaped his throat. She knew it wasn't a conscious reaction, as he was out cold; but still she pulled her hand away. "Dyson! You have to wake up". She looked back over her shoulder toward her mangled truck, which was now a heap of smoke and fire. "Shit, shit…" she looked back to Dyson. "Come on, wake up!" she shook him again as forcefully as she could, to no avail.

Tamsin quickly looked her partner over, checking for any major injuries. Aside from the gash on his forehead, he appeared to be okay. "Looks like I have to do this one on my own", she said to herself as she forced herself up from the ground. She positioned herself so that she could hook her hands under his arms, and started dragging him as quickly as she could away from the burning truck, and up the steep embankment toward the road.

As she reached the top of the embankment and lay her partner beside the road, the truck exploded emitting a sound much like a missile hitting a tanker, causing every molecule in the surrounding area to vibrate with such force that Tamsin was thrown against Dyson. She used her hands to cover the back of her head, trying to shield herself and her partner as much as possible from any falling debris. When she no longer heard bits of her truck striking the earth, the Valkyrie rolled off the shifter, sat up and looked to the lake where her truck now lay a smoldering mass of metal, rubber, and plastic. The blonde turned her head to look at Dyson, who was now starting to groan and show signs of consciousness.

"Figures, now you wake up", she said as she reached over and poked him in the rib.

"Hey, watch it" he growled. "Uhh, my head…" he reached up to feel the cut on his forehead.

"Yeah, you're going to have a nice little reminder of this moment for a while".

"Tamsin, _what_ is going on?" Dyson demanded of his partner.

Tamsin's eyebrow quirked as she responded, "Um, well… We were driving to go find Bo, her father was standing in the middle of the road; I ran him over. We crashed, he must have saved us; sort of… I dragged you up here, my truck exploded and, well… here we are". Her eyebrows knitted together at the center of her brow "Try to keep up, won't you?"

"Nice", He pushed himself up off the ground, and then reached his hand out to offer Tamsin help up. "That's not what I meant, and you know it".

She accepted the offered hand, and pulled herself to her feet. "I know. Sorry, I'm still trying to get a handle on this whole having people who care… It's been a long time".

The corners of the shifters mouth turned slightly upward at the Valkyrie's comment. "Too long, I'd say" he mused, then continued with his previous line of questioning. "So, you mentioned Bo's father as you decided to get all fast and furious in your truck. And Why did you try to flatten him into a sticky paste on the road"?

"Yes, I mentioned him… And, it's not like he doesn't deserve to be ran over", The blonde looked around but saw no sign of the mysterious man who had been standing in the middle of the road only moments before. "We should probably keep moving".

"Exactly how do you know Bo's father?" Dyson said as they both started walking, leaving the smoldering truck and the lake behind them.

"It's kind of a long story…" She pushed her hair away from her face. "or maybe, just hard to talk about".

"I think we have time, it's going to be a long walk".

"I'm sure you know that I used to do a bit of bounty hunting and mercenary work, if the price was right?" She glanced at Dyson, who nodded his head in response, but said nothing. "A couple centuries ago, there was an obligation that I was unable to fulfill, and it has cost me a lot; and caused me a lot of grief ever since. Right around the time that our little peace making project went into effect, the person I owed the debt to, from so long ago, decided to call it in. He wanted me to find someone, and bring them to him. He gave me no real information about the "mark", just said that I would know when I found them that they were the one. Anyway, when I was first partnered up with you I believed my only interest in Bo was my suspicion that she had put that dark fae guy in a coma. She was a suspect, nothing more; even if at the time, I was convinced she needed to be put away".

Dyson glanced at her, squinting against the bright sun. "But then you realized Bo was also your 'mark', I take it".

"It wasn't right away, but yes". The blonde looked off into the distance, the corners of her mouth pulling downward and her eyebrows knitting closer together as she continued her story. "It wasn't until the day of Bo's Dawning Invitation that I became aware that she was the one. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't. Not after searching for so long, after I finally found her".

Realization lit in Dyson's eyes. "You're a shield-maiden"?

"Yes". The Valkyrie picked at one of her finger nails as they walked. "With no one to protect, no one I found worthy for centuries. Until now".

The shifter smiled knowingly. "Bo's yours to protect".

"Mmhmm". Tamsin agreed then let out a deep sigh. "It's been hell trying to find some balance between doing my job, and trying to protect her at the same time. Either way, I'm screwed. This was supposed to be my chance to redeem myself, and regain access to Asgard and Valhalla. Unfortunately, my nature – the need to protect the warrior I find worthy – keeps me from completing my mission".

"It's a high honor to receive the favor of a Valkyrie." The wolf said in a tone that reflected his respect for such a blessing.

"Unless that favor comes with a curse". Tamsin said giving him a wry look.

Dyson paused for a moment to decide which line of questioning to continue with, "I doubt you're cursed" he stated, trying to ask without actually asking what she meant.

"If you knew my whole story, you wouldn't doubt that I must be". She kicked a rock off the side of the road as she walked. "But that's a story for some other time".

"How does Bo's father fit in to all this. Why did he show up here, now; and why did you want to run him over?"

"Her father is the one I owe the debt to". She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the Tarot card she had been carrying around with her since that night at Lauren's apartment. "Here, this is how I knew that Bo was the one he wanted".

Dyson reached out taking the card from her hand, and unfolded it to look at the image. "The Wanderer?"

"Yeah, that's how he wants people to think of him; it's like his disguise, I guess you could say. Kind of like Trick wanting people to believe he is a simple tavern keeper, and not the Blood King. Anyway, simply put, this is his calling card. When I was with Bo for her Dawning Invitation we had to stop and see a dark fae known as the Land Lady, before we could gain access to Brazenwood. With her, Bo's task was to choose one of two cards laid before her from the Land Lady's tarot deck. Bo, being Bo, decided to take neither of the offered cards, and instead chose the card that was on top of the pile of left overs. This was the card that she chose; As it turned out every card in the deck held this image".

Dyson handed the card back and Tamsin returned it to its resting place in her pocket. "Like I said, I was trying to ignore the reality of what I had just realized. Then, that night, when I followed Bo to Lauren's and I was leaving her apartment, I found the card I just showed you, lying on the ground just a few feet away from my truck. As I held it in my hands looking at it, disbelieving, hundreds of this same card started raining down around me".

"Kind of hard to ignore a sign like that".

"It is. So I pleaded for it to not be real, then went home and got drunk; determined to forget one way or another".

"It doesn't seem to have worked, either way", He reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to console the Valkyrie the only way he knew how. "I'm sorry".

"Yeah", she smiled sadly in response. "Me too".

* * *

Kenzi and Bruce were flying down the city streets past the tall buildings, heading out of town. Stopping only when absolutely crucial to do so. Kenzi had somewhere to go, and was going to make the Morrigan's shiny new sports car get her there as quickly as possible.

"Maybe we could go a little slower?" Bruce said cautiously as he tried to check his seatbelt without looking too obvious about it.

"Oh, come on Bruce! You're a fae built like a brick wall, you can't possibly be killed _that_ easily, so what's the problem?" The blue eyed Russian girl asked although she did slow down, even if only slightly, to make Bruce feel better. He had helped her escape the Morrigan after all.

"I'm not easily killed, to say the least" said the muscle bound fae, "But _you_ are, and I really don't want that outcome for you. I'd also like to keep myself injury free if possible".

The young woman chuckled. "Wuss", she said teasingly. After a moment she said in a more serious tone "I just want to thank you for all you've done to help me so far. You're totally awesome, and I'm going to owe you about a million drinks by the time we're finished".

"You don't owe me anything, Kenzi" Bruce glanced over at his newly found friend, "I'm helping you because I want to. Besides, I don't drink alcohol. It's not usually a good idea for me to lose my inhibitions".

"Because of your super mysterious fae powers? Oh god, you're not one of those people who get all mushy when you drink, are you?" Kenzi said, her tone showing how serious she was. "Because, that would be just awful".

Bruce couldn't help but grin at the young woman. "I wish it were that simple. No, it's more because of my power and what happens to those around me when I can't control myself".

"So what is your power, anyway?" She asked, even though she had been told on several occasions previously that it was impolite to ask.

"I'm sorry Kenz. I'd rather not talk about it right now. It's not something I share unless I have to".

Disappointment swept quickly across the raven haired girl's features, but was gone almost instantly.

"Fine, I can deal with that. But, you have to give me _something_, Bruce. What do you enjoy doing for fun?" She questioned.

"Well…" Bruce started somewhat hesitantly, "I do enjoy horseback riding, when I have the opportunity".

Kenzi looked stunned as she glanced over at the Dark Fae. "Really?, that's not quite what I imagined you enjoy doing".

"What did you imagine? 'human' battering ram to knock down doors?" he quipped.

"Well, yeah. Something like that", Kenzi said. "At least, I thought it would be something more to do with weight lifting. You know, because you're all muscly and stuff".

Bruce laughed, "A lot of people assume that. One of these days I will have to take you riding on my horse", he said as though the matter had been decided.

Kenzi couldn't help but feel that his statement meant something more than she was seeing at that moment, although she heard no threat in his tone. Maybe he just really wanted to take her riding.

"Oh, I've never been riding", she stated "Except this one time… I went to summer camp, and we had to spend an entire day working with horses… One stepped on my foot, and no matter how hard I pushed against him, I couldn't get him to move. I've been afraid of them ever since".

Bruce chuckled quietly, "Oh Kenzi, they're not that bad".

"What would you know! You're so big, if one stepped on you all you would have to do is pick him up and throw him off".

"That's probably true. I am pretty big" Bruce said, somewhat playfully before growing quiet, as he looked out the window watching the scenery pass. After a few moments of silence, Kenzi wasn't sure if the muscle bound man had run out of things to say or if he had suddenly become nervous about something.

"Kenzi", Bruce finally said, but stopped when Kenzi started to speak at the same time as him.

"Bruce… Oh, I'm sorry. You go first!" she said as she glanced over at him.

"Kenzi", he started again, "I know we pretty much just met. And I meant what I said, before, when I said I'm staying with you until I know you're safe; But, I'd feel a lot better about this whole situation if I could talk you out of going to see Massimo".

"Bruce, you don't have to go with me. I can take care of myself. Besides, what else am I going to do? You heard the Morrigan, she said that Trick and Hale are both gone and or dead. I have no idea where Bo, Dyson, and Tamsin are. If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Well, I wasn't supposed to tell you any of this; but Hale isn't dead or gone. He left the Dal shortly after the Morrigan had you locked up. I'm not positive, but I'm willing to bet she doesn't know jack about what really happened to Trick' either. She was just trying to make you feel helpless so you would give her the information she wanted. I think you should try to find Hale".

Suddenly Kenzi slammed on the breaks causing the car to skid to a halt. Bruce threw his hands out on the dash to brace himself against the sudden forward momentum. "Hey!" he said in a surprised and confused tone.

"Bruce! You big lug, why didn't you tell me this before?!" She reached over and slapped him on the arm.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry, Kenzi. But when you told me you were going to see the Druid" he paused, "it's been all I can think about. I don't want anything bad to happen to you".

"Aww, Bruce. For a dark fae, you're actually pretty sweet -" Kenzi was saying, but she was cut off when the driver's side door opened and she was suddenly yanked out of the car. She let out a high pitched yelp of surprise.

"Kenzi!" Bruce yelled as he undid his seatbelt and quickly got out of the car. For someone so big, he made it look rather easy when he put his hands on top of the car and vaulted himself over it. By the time he landed Kenzi was a few feet away lying on the ground. A giant man who was taller than even Bruce, was towering over her. The mysterious man was hunched over, his clothes tattered and old looking. The Russian girl started crawling away from him as best she could to get away from him when she saw his bluish-grey hand reaching out toward her.

"The Morrigan wants her car back. And you, well; she wants you dead", this new mystery fae said, as his mouth opened into a sinister smile that showed his jagged, decaying teeth.

Kenzi closed her eyes and curled herself up into a ball, waiting to feel his hands on her any second. "Looks like she's going to be disappointed" Kenzi heard Bruce say, then she heard the thud of a body hitting the ground. Cautiously, she opened her shining blue eyes to see Bruce standing before her, his eyes blazing the color of fire. She looked toward the now dead fae on the ground.

"Holy shit balls, Bruce!" She stood up and took a step toward her friend, "Thank you, but… what the hell was that?!" she reached out to put her hand on his arm, but he quickly evaded her touch and stepped back out of arm's reach.

"Kenzi, no" he said as calmly as he could. "You need to give me a minute, any contact with me right now would be dangerous for you", he said as he took another step away from her. She stood there watching as the raging hellfire in his eyes died down and his eyes turned their normal color again.

Kenzi's face scrunched up. "W-T-F, Man! You can't just leave me hanging. What was that? And, more importantly, what did you just do to him?"

Bruce sighed, "He was a Troll. Now, please, get in the car; I'll try to explain on the way to find Hale". He said, giving her no options. If she wanted more info from him about what just happened, she would have to put off finding the Druid - for now.


End file.
